LEAVING
by Mimo PYC
Summary: inikah yang dinamakan takdir ? setelah terjadinya pertemuan dan perpisahan kenapa hal ini terjadi kepada kita ?


**Title : Leaving**

 **Genre : entahlah gak kepikiran!**

 **Rated : terserah yang baca saja**

 **Pairing : YooSu**

 **Author : MIMO**

 **Warning : NC awas muntah hahaha, Typos, YAOI, FF aneh bin gaje**

.

.

.

Hujan deras membasahi jalanan ku pandangi langit yang terus menerus mengeluarkan air. Hujan yang menjadi saksi hubunganku dengan dirinya. Kalian pasti paham aku yang aku katakan. Karena hujan aku bisa menikah dengannya, karena hujan aku memiliknya seutuhnya. Jujur saja kekasihku ani maksudku istriku bernama Kim Junsu sangat susah dirayu. Menciumnya saja butuh waktu lama dan hanya kecupan. Jika mengingat kembali kisah kami berdua itu sangat membahagiakan.

[Flash Back]

"Hah~ bagaimana ini? Hujannya sangat deras, bis pun tidak ada" gerutu Junsu

"Baby tidak perlu menggerutu kita masih bisa menunggu taksi" ucap Yoochun yang gerah melihat kekasihnya mengomel terus.

20 menit lamanya mereka menunggu taksi namun tidak ada satupun bahkan hujan pun semakin deras.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenku saja Suie ? Kau bisa istirahat disana" tawar Yoochun yang tidak tega melihat sang kekasih kelelahan.

"Lagi pula apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini"

"Tapi...kita pasti basah" Yoochun yang malas mendengar keluhan sang kekasih langsung menarik Junsu berlari. Sebenarnya Junsu senang berduan bersama Yoochun tapi ada satu hal yang selalu menganjal dalam pikirannya. Sekitar 10 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Yoochun dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Yoochun tertegun melihat keadaan Junsu yang basah kuyup dengan seragam berwarna tipis yang menampakkan tubuh indah sang kekasih yang membuatnya terpesona.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan masuk mengambilkan handuk" ucap Yoochun yang buru - buru masuk untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nde. Aigoo basah semua"

"Kemari aku bantu mengeringkan rambutmu" tawar Yoochun yang sontak membuat Junsu menelan salivanya. Bagaimana tidak! Yoochun yang setengah toples dan hanya memakai handuk dipinggangnya membuatnya terlihat sexy.

"A-aku bisa sendiri" ucap Junsu sambil mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

"Gwaenchana, kau kekasihku jadi kemarikan badanmu"

 _ **Junsu POV**_

Otteokhae? Aku benar - benar gugup sekarang dan bisa kurasakan saat ini pipiku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Apa yang si bodoh ini lakukan hanya memakai handuk keluar!

"K-k-kurasa cukup" aku berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu rapat - rapat hah benar - benar gugup entah kenapa hatiku berdebar sangat kencang Oh My God Sun tubuhnya benar - benar sexy.

"Baby apa yang kau lakukan didalam ?" Aku mendengar dia memanggilku tapi berpura - pura aku tidak mendengarnya.

"Suie aku membawakan pakaian untukmu? Kau tidak mau mengambilnya"

Ah benar aku lupa membawa pakaian, aku pun membuka pintu sedikit dan hanya menampilkan tanganku saja.

"Dimana pakaianku?"

"Dimana wajahmu?" Aku sedikit kaget saat dia bertanya.

'MWOO? Apa yang dipikirkan jidat pabbo ini?' Makiku dalam hati

"Palli! Aku sudah kedinginan"

"Arraseo" Akhirnya dia pergi juga.

 _ **Junsu POV**_

setelah Junsu berganti pakaian dia langsung duduk di sofa disamping sang kekasih. Yoochun yang awalnya focus menonton kini memalingkan pandangannya ke Junsu yang menurutnya sangat sexy dengan pakaian yang sedikit kebesaran dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek.

"Apa...pakaiannya muat?" Tanya Yoochun yang mencoba menutupi kekagumannya.

"Hmm, sedikit" jawab Junsu

Suasana diapartemen sedikit canggung karna cuaca yang sangat dingin dan juga karna ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berduan diapartemen Yoochun. Biasanya mereka hanya berada ditaman jika ingin berkencan.

"Ini...ini tidak nyaman bukan" tanya Yoochun

"A-aniyo" jawab Junsu malu. Keduanya kembali terdiam dan membuat suasana semakin menjadi canggung.

'Aish kenapa jadi canggung begini?' Batin Junsu

Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri dan hanya memandang televisi tanpa ada perbincangan. Junsu pun mulai mengantuk dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Yoochun membuat Yoochun sedikit kaget. Senyum terukir dibibir Yoochun saat memandang wajah Junsu yang tidur.

'Sangat manis' batin Yoochun, tanpa dia duga kini wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah Junsu hingga mengeleminasi jarak mereka.

 _CUP_

Kecupan singkat yang diberikan Yoochun membuat Junsu terbangun dengan wajah bingungnya dan mata yang mengerjap lucu membuat Yoochun kembali menciumnya.

"Nghh...C-chunnie...hentikan" ucap Junsu yang kaget dengan perlakuan Yoochun.

"Mianhae..." Ucap Yoochun dengan nada bersalah. Junsu menjadi merasa bersalah seharusnya dia membiarkannya saja.

"Kau mau kemana Chunnie?" Tanya Junsu yang melihat Yoochun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya Junsu tahu kalau Yoochun sedang dalam Bad mood.

 _CUP_

Junsu pun mengecup bibir Yoochun membuat Yoochun kaget. "Waeyo? Kenapa dengan wajah mu eoh ? Apa... kau saja yang boleh mengecup bibirku!" Ucap Junsu dengan malu. Merasa dikasih lampu hijau Yoochun langsung mencium bibir Junsu dengan lembut dan Junsu pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yoochun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Junsu yang kehilangan oksigen harus melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namun tidak bagi Park Yoochun, dia menciumi leher junsu membuat Junsu sedikit mendesah.

"Ahhh...shhh..." Perlahan - lahan Yoochun menjatuhkan tubuh Junsu keatas sofa dalam keadaan masih menciumi leher kekasih.

"Shhh...c-chunnie...kebawah ahhh..." Ucap Junsu disela - sela desahannya yang tidak sabar adik kecilnya dimanjakan. Yoochun hanya tersenyum mendengar sang kekasih yang sudah tegang rupanya. Namun bukan Yoochun namanya kalau dia tidak menggoda kekasihnya. Perlahan dia membuka baju dan celana Junsu hingga hanya meninggalkan Underwearnya saja dan terlihat sesuatu yang mengembung di balik underwearnya.

'Terlalu cepat rupanya' gumam Yoochun.

Seakan tidak sabar Junsu meremas Juniornya sendiri dan merasa kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dirasakan sementara Yoochun tengah menyiapkan jari-jarinya.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Chunniehhh-ouhh!"

Melihat sang kekasih yang hampir mencapai klimaks Yoochun segera memegang tangan Junsu membuat Junsu mendesah kecewa karna tidak bisa klimaks.

"Mianhae baby, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu cepat" ucap Yoochun sambil melebarkan kedua kaki Junsu. Junsu yang paham maksud Yoochun hanya bisa menatap dalam kedua mata Yoochun.

"Karna ini pertama kalinya untukmu, jadi...aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan" ucap Yoochun mencoba membuat Junsu nyaman.

"Aaaanghh~" Junsu mengerang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menyeruak masuk ke dalam holenya dan dia tahu kalau itu adalah jari Yoochin. "Sakit?" tanya Yoochun yang merasa bersalah. Junsu hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yoochun merendahkan tubuhnya kearah Junsu dan mencium bibir milik sang kekasih agar Junsu tidak terlalu kesakitan. Ia mendiamkan jarinya di dalam sana, dan menggerakkannya secara perlahan.

"Nghh~~~" Junsu merasa otot-ototnya kini tegang dan bisa dirasakan tubuhnya terangkat karna menahan sakit yang amat sakit. Namun tusukan demi tusukan yang diberikan jari Yoochun hingga Junsu merasa ada yang aneh ketika Yoochun menyentuh sweet spotnya. Perasaan yang sangat nikmat dan tanpa sadar Junsu membuka lebih lebar kakinya.

"Ahh...ahhh...y-yes T-there chunnie" seru Junsu yang merasa dirinya sudah benar - benar mencapai kenikmatannya tersendiri, Yoochun pun menambahkan lagi jarinya dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya. /author ngiler *plak*. Junsu pun mulai merasa tegang, kakinya yang berada dibahu Yoochun mulai gemetar.

CROTT

Junsu akhirnya mencapai klimaks pertamanya membuat tubuhnya sangat lemas. Yoochun hanya memperhatikan sang kekasih yang menurutnya sangat mengairahkan dengan tubuh yang berkeringat dan deruh nafas yang tidak beraturan.

 _CUP_

Sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi Junsu membuat Junsu menatap Yoochun. Paham dengan maksud sang kekasih, Junsu membuka kakinya lebar dan menampakkan Holenya yang merah merekah /bunuh gue pliss. Yoochun pun melepas semua pakaiannya dan hanya meninggalkan Underwearnya. Glup! Junsu memalingkan wajahnya saat Yoochun akan membuka kain satu - satunya yang menutupi kejantanannya. Srett! Terbukalah semua hingga Yoochun full naked sama seperti Junsu, menampakkan benda panjang nan lonjong berwarna coklat kemerahan berukuran besar /kotor amat otak author. Lagi - lagi Junsu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya karna malu dan bisa dirasakan pipinya mulai sangat merah.

"Ini... Akan lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Tahan ne" ucap Yoochun yang dianggukin oleh Junsu. Setelah mempersiapkan diri Yoochun memegang Juniornya kemudian mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam Hole Junsu.

'JLEB!' Junior Yoochun tertanam dengan sempurna dalam sekali tusukan.

"ARGHHHH...a-appohhh" erang Junsu. Air matanya pun jatuh karena tak bisa menahan sakit dan ini berbeda dari ketika jari - jari Yoochun menusuk Holenya, rasanya seperti benda keras yang ingin merobek hole virginnya.

"M-mianhae" ucap Yoochun yang tidak tega melihat sang kekasih kesakitan.

"Apa tidak kulanjutkan saja?"

"Ani. Gwaenchana bergeraklah"

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan" yoochun pun mengecup sekilas kening Junsu kemudian bergerak secara perlahan agar tidak menyakiti Junsu.

"Ahh! Shhh" desah Yoochun saat juniornya memasuki Hole junsu Juniornya rasanya seperti di cengram dengan kuat dan membuat sensasi tersendiri.

"You're so tighthHh baby ahhh..." Ucap Yoochun. Meski Junsu masih merasakan sakit namun tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia mulai menikmatinya.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahhh" desahan Junsu membuat Yoochun menggila. Dia pun menaikkan ritme gerakannya sedikit cepat.

"Shhh...ahhh...i-i-ini nikmathhh Chuniehhh shhh ahhh" erang Junsu.

Tanpa mengubah frekuensi tusukannya Yoochun merendahkan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat disambarnya bibir Junsu dan melumatnya dengan brutal. Membuat desahan Junsu teredam.

"Eeemph! Emmph! Ck… Ck… Ck…" Suara desahan yang teredam dan suara saliva yang teraduk menandakan keduanya mulai kehilangan akal sehat mereka.

"Ahhh...there Chunnie...fasterhhh ahhh" pekik Junsu yang merasakan sweet spotnya kembali ditusuk dengan senang hati Yoochun menambah ritme gerakannya.

Maju

Mundur

Maju

Mundur

Maju

Mundur

Dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat Junsu merasakan tubuhnya mulai menegang dan bisa dirasakan bahwa dia akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Aku...keluarhhh...shhh" desah Junsu di sela-sela klimaksnya. Cairan putih yang keluar membasahinya perutnya dan juga Yoochun. Meski Junsu sudah lemas tapi tidak bagi Yoochun, dia sama sekali belum mencapai klimaksnya dan kembali menaikkan ritme gerakannya.

"Ahh...mmmhhh...you're so tighthhh Suiehhh" desah Yoochun membuat pipi Junsu merah mereka. Sudah hampir dua jam lamanya mereka bercinta dan Junsu sudah empat kali mencapai klimaks sedangkan Yoochun belum sama sekali.

"Ahh...yess fasterrhhh...fasterr" erang Junsu. Yoochun yang semakin menggila karena hampir klimaks ditambah dengan erangan Junsu yang begitu indah membuatnya meng in-out kan Juniornya semakin cepat.

"C-chunnieehhh... I wanna cum...ahhh"

"Together... Baby...ahhhh"

Crotttt

Keduanya pun sama - sama klimaks, yoochun ambruk atas tubuh kekasihnya .Junsu bisa merasakan junior Yoochun menyemprotkan cairan kental di dalam holenya, terasa begitu hangat.

"C-chunnie~ berattt" rengek Junsu membuat Yoochun bangun dari tubug sang kekasih dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan tangannya.

"Lelah?"

"Hmmm"

"Mianhae, aku merusakmu" ucap Yoochun dengan nada yang bersalah.

"Ani. Aku merasa tidak dirusak, aku bahagia" ucap Junsu.

Yoochun menatap inten smata Junsu, dia tahu bahwa Junsu akan menangis.

"Gomawo, aku akan bertanggunh jawab apapun yang terjadi dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucapan Yoochun membuat air mata Junsu keluar.

"Kenapa menangis hmm?"

"Aku tidak menangis hiks... Ini karna aku bahagia" ucap Junsu disela - sela tangisnya.

"Aku juga berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu chunnie" ucap Junsu.

Yoochun menghapus air mata Junsu dan mencium kedua mata Junsu lalu ke hidung kemudian mengecup bibir Junsu.

"Kajja kita tidur" ucap Yoochun,

"Err...hmm...t-tapi Chunnie...ehmm bisakah kau keluarkan dulu punyamu" ucap Junsu malu - malu membuat Yoochun gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Ahhh" keduanya sama - sama mendesah ketika Yoochun mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Jaljayo baby" ucap Yoochun lalu mencium kening Junsu. Mereka berdua pun terlelap sambil berpelukan.

[Flash Back End]

Hah sangat bahagia bukan? Bahkan benar - benar bahagia sebelum dia mengatakan selamat tinggal. Saat dia menelfon perasaanku memang tidak enak aku takut dia akan mengatakan selamat tinggal.

Ting tong

Kudengar bel berbunyi dan aku tahu siapa itu, segera saja kubuka dan kulihat dia tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca. Aku tahu bahwa senyuman itu palsu. Aku tahu bahwa dia baru saja menagis.' Apakah aku benar - benar akan kehilanganmu' batinku.

"Suie?" Panggilku namun tidak diharaukan. Dia hanya berjalan masuk kekamar dengan lemas, aku pun mengikutinya.

Grepp. Kupeluk dia dari belakang dan bisa kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar karna menahan tangis.

"Suie kita bisa membicarakannya? Kita bisa melewatinya Baby" ucapku. Namun lagi - lagi nihil dia melepaskan pelukanku dan bergegas mengemasi pakainnya. Amarahku pun memuncak, kucengkram erat pundaknya agar menghadap kearahku.

"WAEYO? APA KAU SAJA YANG TERLUKA EOH ? AKU JUGA" bentakku.

"Kita bisa membicarakan ini Suie, aku akan mencari jalan untuk kita berdua" ucapku lagi namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

"Jalan apa eoh ? Hubungan kita sangat menjijikkan dan kau tahu itu Yoochun" dihempaskannya tanganku, kulihat ada amarah dimatanya. Selama bersamanya aku tidak pernah melihat sosok Junsu yang seperti ini.

"Lagipula kau juga akan segera menikah dan orang tuamu telah merestui kalian jadi kupikir ini sudah cukup"

"Kau istriku Suie"

"PARK YOOCHUN! Sudah kubilang kalau kita tidak pernah menikah, meski kita tinggal bersama bukan berarti kita menikah. Jadi semoga kau bahagia dan selamat tinggal"

hatiku benar - benar sakit mendengar perkataan orang yang sangat kucintai dan kusayangi. Apakah seperti ini saja hubungan kami berdua? Meski rasanya aku ingin merebut koper dan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal tapi kurasa sudah tidak bisa. Setelah terjadi pertemuan dan perpisahan, mengapa kita harus menemui hal ini? .Air mataku kini berderai, tibalah perpisahan yang memisahkan kami.

.

.

.

END

 **Halo semuanya author kembali lagi dengan FF YOOSU yang lainnya dan ini saya tulis plus upload lewat Hp jadi agaak amburadul, saya harap kalian bisa menerimanya. Karena ini tertalu banyak NCnya jadi jangan terlalu didalami bacanya takutnya kalian suka yang 'iya-iya' kayak author hahahahaha. Dan untuk NCnya sendiri saya minta maaf kalau tidak memuaskan karna ini author masih belajar buat nulis NC hehehe dimaklumi yah.**

 _Ok. Sekian dan terimakasih_

 _RnR please ^^_


End file.
